


Coffee's For Closers (and also homosexuals)

by ENCHANTEDJINHO



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, barista!hyunggu, hyunggu is confident gay, shinwon tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENCHANTEDJINHO/pseuds/ENCHANTEDJINHO
Summary: Shinwon really hates coffee, but he likes the cute barista more.





	Coffee's For Closers (and also homosexuals)

Shinwon isn't a coffee person. Actually, if you assumed that he did in fact like the beverage, you would only spur on a 10 minute rant about how overbearing the taste is, how he doesn’t understand how anyone could like it. His arguments are always met with pure astonishment, people often counteract him with, “but it gives you energy.” Shinwon doesn't care, he doesn't need more energy, he has too much of it in all honesty. Nothing good ever comes from coffee, he’s went 22 years of his life hating the drink, and he doesn't plan on stopping any time soon.

So why, one might ask, is he sitting in an understaffed cafe, an untouched cappuccino sat on the table in front of him? Well, it's Wooseok’s fault actually. He needed advice with his kind-of-boyfriend-but-totally-not-boyfriend-yet Yuto, and who else could he talk to about it other than the painfully single Shinwon? The fact that he’s the one who Wooseok came to slightly baffles him. Sure, the two are best friends, but Shinwon hasn't been in a relationship in a millenia, so he should be the last person who gives advice on the situation.

Apparently, said situation was of the utmost importance as Wooseok refused to talk about it over the phone, instead forcing Shinwon to meet him in the previously mentioned cafe. Shinwon arrived early, it’s a habit he’s fallen in to, and after realising he’s only a few won short of a hot chocolate, he really regrets entering the building before he was able to ‘borrow’ some money off Wooseok. He quickly ordered the cheapest drink on the menu, and after settling into the far corner with a huff, he can't help but grumble at the cup on the table. Money that could be spent on something actually useful to him, gone down the drain, and he’s already prepared to give Wooseok an earful. 

His inner turmoil is interrupted when he feels someone's eyes on him. Head raised, he scans the place in search of the culprit, and when he finally lands on a figure opposite the room, his cheeks immediately heat up. Leaning over a table, rag in hand, is one of the baristas that works at the establishment, and he’s already staring right at Shinwon. His sleeves are rolled up, apron tied around his waist, and a warm smile decorates his features. Once the two lock eyes, his smile only seems to grow, and Shinwon can feel his heart skip a beat or two. It’s just a smile, nothing more, but Shinwon would do absolutely anything to be the cause of it.

Suddenly, a hand is being waved in front of his face, causing Shinwon to nearly fall out of his chair. Apparently, Wooseok had arrived minutes prior, but Shinwon was too starstruck to notice. “Wow Shinwon, I thought I lost you there for a sec.” 

Shinwon’s face becomes even redder, which seems almost impossible, as he stumbles over his words, “I, uh, I mean,” He sneaks another glance over at the barista, who at this point is now laughing slightly, and licks his lips nervously. Said barista simply smiles that pretty smile again before walking away and returning to the counter, back facing the pair. 

Shinwon blinks rapidly, trying to regain his composure, and faces his friend finally. Wooseok, on the other hand, is completely oblivious as to what just occurred, already launching into his story about his own recent love life, which is filled with constant useless flirting that has apparently been going on for weeks. Shinwon sighs, resting his hand on the palm of his hand, “I really don’t get why one of you won’t just man up and ask the other out, you both obviously like each other.” 

For the nth time that day, Wooseok runs his hand over his face before taking a sip of the latte he had ordered, savoring the taste. The action causes Shinwon to look down at the still untouched drink in front of him and grimace. Noticing this, Wooseok lets out a small laugh while rolling his eyes at his stubborn friend. “Honestly Shinwon, I really don’t understand why you don’t like coffee.” Shinwon slumps back in his chair, a small pout forming on his lips.

“I don’t get why you do like it, it literally assaults my taste buds, and don't even get me started on the smel-” Midway through his rant, he’s interrupted by a plate being set down on the table. The sudden sound shocks the duo, they look up and- oh no. 

The barista - who’s name is Hyunggu, according to his nametag which Shinwon can now see - is standing in front of them, head slightly tipped to the side. Shinwon glances back down at the plate, which he now notices has a slice of chocolate cake on it, and immediately becomes flustered once again. “No, uh sorry we- we didn’t-” Shinwon mentally slaps himself for how awkward he is, but Hyunggu simply giggles, “Don’t worry cutie, it’s on the house.”

Before walking away, he sends the already melting Shinwon a wink. A silence falls between the boys as they both wordlessly look down at the treat, Shinwon’s mouth open from shock. The silence is short lived however, before Wooseok completely doubles over in laughter, “Oh my god, well played Shinwon, I’m sure he was totally won over by you shitting yourself.” Reality hits him and Shinwon covers his face with his hands and lightly slams his head on the table, trying to block out Wooseok’s cackle. A flush crawls up the back of his neck as he thinks, he really has to come back here again.

-

It’s two days later, and the confidence that he was feeling that morning has long faded away and Shinwon’s - well, Shinwon’s a mess. After what happened before, Wooseok kept pestering Shinwon, saying that he just had to go back to the cafe and woo the supposed ‘love of his life.’ It’s not that Shinwon didn’t want to, in fact he desperately wanted to see Hyunggu, he just didn't know what to say when he saw the brunette again. So here he is, 11 AM on a Wednesday morning, standing in the queue absolutely littered with nerves. What if Hyunggu was just being nice? What if the flirting didn’t mean anything and Shinwon was over analyzin- “Hi, how can I help you?” 

Before Shinwon can even finish the thought, the sweet voice that has been infecting his mind filters through his ears. Hyunggu is behind the counter and is looking at the older with a glint in his eyes. Shinwon stiffens, fumbling around his pockets searching for his wallet while looking up at the menu. “Um yeah I’ll have a hot-” he hesitates. He doesn't want to come across as childish. What kind of 22 year old drinks hot chocolate? Shinwon wants to impress Hyunggu, wants to make it seem like he’s mature and even though that couldn't be further from the truth, he’ll still try for Hyunggu. “Oh, um, a vanilla latte, please.” Shinwon slightly winces after giving his order, already dreading having to drink it.

Hyunggu hesitates, before a knowing smile lingers on his lips and he nods, “Sure, Shinwon, isn't it?” Shinwon nods, brows furrowed, “How did you...?” Pressing buttons on the cash register, Hyunggu answers without looking up, “I heard your friend say it the other day. He’s kinda loud, isn't he?” A small laugh escapes him before he lifts his head back up, “That’ll be ₩5500 please.”

After paying the younger, Shinwon goes to sit at a table beside the window, admiring the busy street just outside. It's currently winter, Shinwons favourite season, so he doodles little snowflakes on the fog that has gathered on the surface of the glass. Time passes without him realising and soon enough Hyunggu sets the cup down in front of him along with a small “enjoy” and the usual smile that makes Shinwon feel fuzzy. Floating on top of the liquid is something that makes Shinwon laugh. Composed from foam and slightly swaying up and down, is a little calico cat staring up at him, cocoa powder resembling whiskers and paws. Hyunggu must have done this, and the thought of the boy going through such effort for Shinwon causes a pool of affection to gather in his stomach.

He lifts the drink to his lips, anticipating the usual smell that makes him shiver, but it doesn't come. Confused, Shinwon takes a small sip but instead of the harsh coffee, he’s met with the sweet taste of hot chocolate. This wasn’t what he ordered, and he’s about to go up to the counter to inform someone of the mistake, but then he sees it. The napkin that came with the drink, which Shinwon had originally ignored, is spread out on the table and seems to have something written on it. He tilts his head and leans over to get a better look, and the words he sees make him blush even more. “I noticed you don’t really like coffee, so I thought this would be more appropriate. Enjoy the cat, I worked hard on it :) - Hyunggu, the cute barista.” 

Shinwon snorts, the once small pool of warmth now spreading throughout his entire body, replacing the blood in his veins with adoration. He looks up, searching for Hyunggu in the cafe. When they finally meet eyes, he lifts the cup up to his lips and smiles warmly, showing his gratitude. It looks like Hyunggu is about to say something, but a smaller barista with faded pink hair dressed similarly to Hyunggu walks past him, slightly bumping their shoulders, “You can flirt with the customers after your shift, get back to work Ggu.” For the first time since they’ve met, Hyunggu is the one who gets embarrassed, slight pink dusting over his cheeks. His eyes go wide as he trails after the shorter while whining, “Jinho!” Shinwon giggles, returning to his sugared drink, already looking forward to his next trip to the cafe.

-

Shinwon strides into the building, the spring in his step parallel to the happy grin spread across his face. Upon entering the cafe, the bell attached above the door chiming slightly, he realises how much he’s grown accustomed to the small establishment. Over the past two weeks he’s frequented the place quite often, whether the visits be in between classes or rather when he’s merely bored and in search of the familiar buzz in his stomach caused by any miniature conversation with Hyunggu. Even the thought of the brunette makes Shinwon wanna burst from pure affection. Sure, they haven’t known each other for that long, but the almost daily dose of hot chocolate accompanied by the soft smiles and lingering gazes made sure Shinwon got attached fast. And today is no different.

Shinwon bounds over to the counter, not thinking too much about being embarrassed as there’s only a few lingering customers seated around, all seeming to be engrossed in their own tasks. Jinho is standing behind the counter, a small pout on his lips as he studies some sort of paperwork, eyebrows furrowed. Upon hearing footsteps approach, he lifts his head to see Shinwon across from him, head slightly tipped, (almost like a puppy - Jinho thinks). He greets the taller, eyes scrunched up resembling crescents, and sends a cute smile his way, “Hey Shinwon.”

Shinwon bows slightly in return, “Hi Jinho, is Hyunggu around?” As if somehow possible, Jinho’s smile only grows as he begins to prepare Shinwon a hot chocolate, knowing that it’s the only beverage sold here that he’ll actually drink, the paperwork now completely forgotten about, “Why, am I not a good enough barista?” Seeing panic slowly take over Shinwon’s features, Jinho begins to giggle while waving his hands in front of his face, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. He’s on break right now, but he said he had an exam to study for later so he’s doing it here. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.” He hands Shinwon the hot chocolate along with a cappuccino, saying it’s for Hyunggu.

Shinwon mumbles a small thanks and pays the barista before walking over to the booth area. It’s the furthest from the door, so it’s perfect for peace and quiet if needed. Shinwon steps lightly, not wanting to disturb the sudden peaceful ambiance that settled in the cafe, and it’s only now that he sees the younger, back facing him as he rests in the booth situated in the far corner. Shinwon lets out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding before he walks over, ready to greet the other. However, he can't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him. With his cheek leaning against his palm, sits a sleeping Hyunggu, soft snores escaping his lips. Some books are splayed out on the table in front of him, and by the looks of it, Hyunggu must have fallen asleep mid-work, a highlighter still resting in his right hand.

Shinwon bites down on his lip in attempts to hold in a loud laugh as he settles down across from Hyunggu, placing the two cups on the table carefully. He reaches over to poke Hyunggu on the cheek (not before taking several pictures of sleeping beauty for obvious blackmail uses) and the utter softness of his cheeks makes Shinwon want to poke them again. Not wanting to be weird, he retracts his arm as Hyunggu starts to stir, doe eyes slowly blinking open. Realization as to what is happening slowly seeps into his brain, head snapping up when he sees Shinwon sitting across from him, “Wha- um, sorry, what the…”

Shinwon chuckles lightly as he leans over to close one of the books in front of Hyunggu, “I think you’ve studied enough for now. Look, I was even gracious enough to bring you a drink.” He gestures over to the cup with a shy smile.

Hyunggu takes the mug in his hand, inhaling the strong scent before looking up at the older, “What, no cat art?” Shinwon lets out a noise of offense as he pinches Hyunggu, yet he can't hide the fond look in his eyes.

Hyunggu giggles as he leans away from Shinwons touch, “Ah i’m only kidding, thanks Mr Shoulders.” Shinwon grins at the nickname, puffing out his chest to make his physique look even larger, eliciting a loud laugh from the younger. And just like that, the two launch into seemingly endless conversations, time passing by without either knowing nor caring.

-

It’s a day like any other, really. Shinwon is sitting in his regular booth, hot chocolate placed beside his laptop he’s currently working on. However, there is something that makes this day different. Unlike the usual subtle flirting that would take place between Shinwon and Hyunggu when he works around the cafe, today Hyunggu is stood in the corner along with Jinho. Even though Shinwon can’t quite make out what they’re saying, he can tell from the shorters dramatic gestures and facial expressions that he’s irritated. Feeling like he’s somehow intruded, Shinwon drags his attention back down to his work, but its short lived as soon enough, the two figures are standing in front of him. 

Shinwon glances up to see that Hyunggu has a look of pain across his face, and words of concern are on the tip of his tongue but he peeks slightly to the left, where he notices that Jinho has Hyunggu’s ear caught in between his fingers. The elder lets out a huff as he speaks to Hyunggu, “I told you I would do it, now tell him.” He finally lets go as Hyunggu lets out one more groan of protest and strides over to the counter and pretends to work, but its very clear that he’s still listening.

Hyunggu rubs his now red ear as he looks down at Shinwon, who still hasn't spoken a word but is staring up at Hyunggu with a look of confusion plastered on his face. The younger sends him a small shy smile before sliding into the spare seat, “Um, sorry about that, Jinho is… a bit forward sometimes.” his voice is quiet, his body language is soaked in nervousness. It doesn't suit him, Shinwon thinks, Hyunggu has always been nothing but confident, and seeing him curl in on himself like this is a strange sight. “You know how he gets.”

Shinwon smiles at the thought, he really is accustomed to Jinhos personality by now. Spending countless hours at the cafe has lead to Shinwon not only growing close to Hyunggu alone, but to Jinho as well. He would even consider him as a friend at this point. Hyunggu, well, Shinwon doesn't really know where they stand. Sure, they’ve become familiar with each other, but Shinwon wants to be more. He wants to see Hyunggu outside of his work, wants to go out on real dates with him, wants to be the reason behind his loud laugh that Shinwon is absolutely enamored with. But Shinwon can’t seem to find the confidence within him to do any of that, so for now he’s willing to spend a large portion of his paycheck on hot chocolate to see the boy that makes his heart feel oh so warm.

Said boy is still sitting in front of him, fidgeting with his hands and avoiding any and all eye contact. Shinwon shakes his head to empty it of thoughts, “Yeah, I do, now what did you want to tell me?” The entirety of Hyunggu’s face seems to flush red as he struggles to string together any sort of coherent sentence.

“Oh, um, I-” Shinwon interrupts him by placing his hand on the smallers, making his head shoot up and eyes go wide.

“Hey, there’s no need to be nervous it’s only me.” Shinwons tone is soft as he sends Hyunggu a reassuring smile, hoping to calm him down somewhat. It seems to work as Hyunggu takes in a deep breath, composing himself, and finally looks Shinwon in the eyes.

“I really like you, Shinwon,” the sudden confession shocks Shinwon, “I have for a while really, ever since i heard your cute little rant about how much you hate coffee.” Hyunggu smiles at the memories, his voice full of adoration, “Your visits here always seem to make my day, your presence just makes me... happy. And the times you’re not here I find myself practicing those stupid foam-art things, I didn’t even know how to do those before, I learned for you.” This is what sends Shinwon to the moon, heart beating so fast he’s sure it's about to explode out of his chest any second now. “So, I was thinking,” Hyunggu scratches the back of his neck, “would you like to go on a date with me?”

Shinwon’s smile is so wide that it almost hurts, but he really couldn't care less, his crush just asked him out, on a date. An actual, romantic, non-friendly date. The familiar bubble in his stomach is back, but this time it's magnified by a million, “I’d love to.” is all he’s able to squeak out, absolutely overwhelmed with happiness.

The moment is somewhat ruined by a loud “yes!” off to their left. They glance over to see Jinho with a satisfied look on his face, staring right back at the pair, fists raised above his head, “It’s about time. Now i won’t have to put up with you two pining in my cafe.”

Hyunggu and Shinwon laugh as they turn back to each other, both adorned with crimson cheeks, smiles never leaving their faces. Shinwon clears his throat as he straightens up, “So, where are you gonna take me?”

A cheeky grin slowly grows on Hyunggus face as he shrugs nonchalantly, “I was thinking of a coffee date?”

Shinwons face goes blank as he abruptly stands up and begins to exit the cafe, “Wow, suddenly my next week is completely full, sorry.” Hyunggu snorts loudly as he stumbles after the taller, following him outside, “I was kidding! Come back!” he manages to get out in between laughter. Shinwon can’t hide the smile that makes its way to his face, reminding himself that he has to thank Wooseok for dragging him into that random cafe a while back. Maybe something good can come from coffee, but Shinwon will never admit that to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm ok this is. kinda scary. this is my first work on ao3 so i'm really nervous, but i worked hard on it so i hope you guys liked it! depending on the reactions this gets, I might write more here, I think of tropes really easily soo. I do social media aus on twit so you can follow me there @ENCHANTEDJINHO ! thank you for reading, feedback is much appreciated <33


End file.
